Carla Connor
Carla Gordon (previously Connor) is a villainous character, played by Alison King, she has always had a crush on brother-in-law Liam, though he is married to Maria. Background & Character Development Carla's mother was a drug dealer, who sold drugs from a pram on an estate, and her brother, only known as Darren, is serving eight years in Strangeways prison for armed robbery. Carla made her first appearance on 1st December, 2006, at a Christmas party at her husband, Paul Connor's, factory. She arrived with a bottle of champagne in each hand immediately asserting her presence amongst the factory girls. She was friendly with most of the workers but has a deep dark side. Storylines Carla was furious to discover that her husband had spent all the money she needed to start her children's clothing business, though to make more money she manipulated fellow factory workers Kelly Crabtree and Joanne Jackson into working weekends, early mornings and late nights in order to raise money for her business, however, Kelly and Joanne eventually refused to continue working for Carla as they became isolated from their friends, and didn't have much freedom. Polish workers Wiki Dankowska and Kasia Barowicz later began to work for Carla and Paul in February 2007. On April 16th 2007, after an illegal night shift making clothes for Carla's business, fellow factory worker Kasia tripped and fell down the stairs of the factory, and was killed instantly. The only workers present were Carla and Wiki Dankowska. Instead of phoning for an ambulance, Carla contacted husband Paul, who came over and sent Wiki home, assuring her that matters would be taken care of. Paul then devised a plan to avoid Carla's illegal night shifts from being discovered. Paul decided to make he and Carla wait until 8 a.m., then clock Kasia in for work, so that they could say she came in early to help Paul, and then fell to her death, unaware that she was already dead. Carla became close friends with brother-in-law, Liam's girlfriend Leanne Battersby and the pair went into business together, they opened a restaurant, Valandros, though Carla never worked there and was burnt down by Paul Clayton in 2008 in a different storyline which Carla wasn't involved with. However, their friendship was destroyed after Carla discovered that Leanne was secretly a prostitute, and gessed that her husband Paul was one of Leanne's clients. She vowed to divorce Paul, who blamed Leanne for wrecking his marriage, and he took revenge by kidnapping her in the boot of his car. However, Paul was distracted on the journey and the car was hit by a truck at a junction. Paul subsequently died in hospital although Leanne survived, and Paul's sister Michelle missed his demise. Carla then backed out of the business relationship with Leanne and told her she wouldn’t be investing in the Italian restaurant they were planning to open; Valandros. Carla subsequently inherited Paul's 60% share of Underworld, causing friction with Liam, who owned the remaining 40%. Carla overcame Paul's death very quickly and barely spoke of him, this threw her and Liam together, but soon met Tony Gordon and they started dating in September 2007. This move by Carla made Liam think about how he truly felt about her. During the middle of an argument, Liam and Carla kissed, although she denied having feelings for him and he was dating and Engaged to Maria Sutherland, they were both left confused, and Liam didn't tell Maria and Carla didn't tell Tony. Carla tried to stop Liam from marrying Maria the night before their wedding and on the day, she also kissed Liam in an attempt to steal him from her. It did not work, leaving Carla devastated. Maria did find out about he kissing him on the cheek, persuading Maria to be neglectful on marrying Liam, but she soon came over and went on with the marriage, Carla actually turned up at the wedding, upsetting Maria, and Carla cried as they married. Maria finally stood up to her and slapped her in the toilets of the church. A forelorn Carla then left the reception in the back of a cab. Carla and Tony broke up briefly as Carla believed herself to be in love with Liam, however on 17 March 2008, Tony proposed to Carla, and she accepted, in front of Maria, Liam, Michelle and her boyfriend Steve at a dinner party, Carla was shaken on the moment but soon agreed and became engaged to Tony, despite her feelings for Liam. Steve, Tony and Liam all got drunk and after Steve, Michelle and Maria had returned home, Tony booked Lloyd Mullaney to drive Liam home, though when Tony went out, Carla cancelled Liam's taxi and he spent the night on the sofa, though nothing happened between he and Carla. In May that year, Carla supported Liam through the stillbirth of his and Maria's son, whom they named Paul Connor Jr., after his brother Paul, the two finally slept together, after an argument but they soon softened up to each other. Rosie Webster, assistant and fellow worker to Carla, saw Liam and Carla kissing outside Carla's flat and filmed it on her mobile phone, Carla was initially unaware of her seeing them kissing but knew that Rosie had seen them together, and subsequently bought Rosie a handbag in an attept bribe her. However, on 16 June 2008, Carla wanted Liam out of her life altogether, and suggested he sell his 40% share of Underworld to Tony, after Liam had refused, Carla began to blackmail Liam into selling his share of the factory by threatening to tell Maria and Tony of her and Liam's one-night stand. In September that year, Carla and Liam went back into business, after Liam's cousin Tom Kerrigan made Carla own 25% part of their new business, Liam disapproved to this after past experiences, Liam and Carla both agreed not to tell their partners. Carla fled Weatherfield in February 2009 after husband Tony confessed he had Liam murdered. Tony later found out Carla had filed for a divorce. Behind the scenes Carla exited the soap in February 2009 due to Alison King being pregnant. She had given birth to a baby girl. She will return in Autumn 2009. Actress Alison King has given up smoking as of being pregnant but has been ordered by Corrie chiefs to start again for a new storyline. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:Connor family Category:Villains Category:Articles in need of major additions